Cuando las luces se apagan
by Amelia Wish
Summary: Alois teme a la oscuridad más que a nada en su vida, así que resulta un tanto irónico que, siendo Claude un ser tan oscuro, sea el único capaz de iluminar sus días. Basado en la segunda temporada.


**Título:**_ Cuando las luces se apagan._

**Autora:**_ Amelia Wish. _

**Disclaimer:** _Copyright © Yana Toboso._

**Advertencias:**_ Ninguna.  
_

**Argumento:** _Alois teme a la oscuridad más que a nada en su vida, así que resulta un tanto irónico que, siendo Claude un ser tan oscuro, sea el único capaz de iluminar sus días. Basado en la segunda temporada. _

* * *

**Cuando las luces se apagan**

Alois Trancy odiaba la oscuridad más que a ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, porque cuando todo se ennegrecía, volvía a sentirse solo y perdido como aquel día, provocando que los gritos regresaran a su cabeza. Cuando las luces se apagaban, podía ver esos ojos abiertos y sin vida, observándolo con deleite, haciéndole saber que todavía estaban allí esperándolo. Por esta misma razón es que no le gustaba dormir, porque cuando cerraba los ojos, quedaba completamente a oscuras, sin importar cuantas luces hubiera a su alrededor. Era a esa oscuridad a la que más temía, puesto que era ésta la que ninguna luz podía extinguir.

Lanzó un suspiró resignado, hundiéndose en la bañera hasta que el agua casi le cubrió el mentón. Observó de reojo a Claude para comprobar si se había enfadado con él por haberse sumergido de repente mientras intentaba enjabonarle los brazos. Pero para su decepción, el mayordomo seguía manteniendo la expresión refinada e indiferente de siempre; esos ojos dorados mirándolo fijamente, sin emoción alguna.

Soltó un bufido, molesto con Claude por ser tan _mono-facetico_. Alois hacía todo lo que podía para llamar su atención y conseguir una reacción de su parte, pero nunca conseguía nada. Es por eso que necesitaba a Ciel Phantomhive, para que éste compartiera su felicidad y su tristeza, para que le acompañara y estuviera siempre a su lado, incluso cuando llegara el momento de ser devorado por Claude. Su última orden sería pedirle que también engullera a Ciel, y así, ambos estarían juntos y unidos para toda la eternidad. Con Ciel a su lado, Alois nunca más se quedaría solo.

—Necesito a Ciel Phantomhive, Claude —dijo, moviendo las piernas para que el agua se las acariciara—. Te ordeno que me lo traigas lo antes posible.

El mayordomo en cuestión asintió con la cabeza, acomodándose las gafas.

—Muy pronto lo tendrá, Maestro. Estamos jugando nuestras mejores cartas, y por mucho que Sebastian Michaelis intente protegerlo, no habrá escapatoria para Phantomhive.

Alois se quedó un segundo en silencio, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un costado, observando la nada; luego estalló en carcajadas. No sabía de dónde provenían esas enormes ganas de reír, pero de pronto comenzaba a sentirse así y no podía parar de carcajearse, aunque en el fondo, ni siquiera se encontrara feliz. No había razón para estarlo, todavía.

—_Oh sí, oh sí… Ciel Phantomhive será mío_ —empezó a canturrear, chapoteando en el agua con el único objetivo de mojar a Claude—. _Mío, mío, mío._

En tanto, el demonio le observaba con los ojos entornados, sin moverse un ápice de su lugar, a pesar de que Alois cada vez lo salpicaba con mayor fuerza y empeño.

Entonces se detuvo, notando la forma en que sus manos temblaban sobre el agua. Aunque no podía ver el rostro de Claude, sabía por experiencia que debía estar mirándolo como siempre lo hacía, con expresión de nada.

— ¿No te molesta que te haya mojado? —preguntó sin apartar los ojos de las ondas que él mismo había provocado en el agua, por tanto movimiento.

—No —respondió el mayordomo. Y aunque fue sólo una palabra murmurada suavemente, resonó en todo el cuarto de baño.

Alois le dedicó una mirada de reproche y se sumergió completamente bajo el agua, aguantando la respiración. Claude era lo único que tenía en la vida, y sin embargo, cuando estaba con él se sentía más solo que nunca, pero aún así le quería. Por muy demonio que fuera y por mucho que intentara convencerse a sí mismo de que encariñarse con él era una terrible idea, no podía evitarlo. Ya se había encaprichado con él desde el primer día.

Cuando no pudo aguantar más la respiración y los pulmones comenzaron a exigirle aire, salió a la superficie, poniéndose de pie; el agua cayendo en cascadas por todo su cuerpo. Claude, a su lado, se limitó a mirarlo a través de las gafas, sin pasarle mayor atención, cosa que molestó a Alois. Intencionadamente se agachó, juntó agua con las manos y volvió a ponerse de pie, arrojando el agua contra Claude, cuyo cabello quedo casi en su totalidad empapado. El verlo así, con mechones de pelo mojado cubriéndole la cara y los anteojos un poco torcidos, provocó un nuevo acceso de risa en Alois, que empezó a saltar en la bañera sin poder contener las carcajadas.

—Si tan sólo pudieras verte, Claude. Estás todo mojado —dijo sin parar de reír ante ese espectáculo descarado. Raras veces se podía ver a Claude Faustus en tan desalineado estado—. ¡Sonríe! —Le ordenó, cruzándose de brazos en espera de que su orden fuera acatada, pero eso no sucedió.

Alois no sabía qué sucedía con ese hombre. Se suponía que era su empleado, y como tal, tenía que cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos, por inverosímiles que estos fueran. Sin embargo, Claude hacía todo lo que le pedía, menos sonreír.

Poco a poco su rostro fue recuperando seriedad, mirando con tristeza al hombre frente a él. Clavando sus ojos turquesas en los dorados de Claude, no pudo menos que preguntarse por qué rechazaba esa orden. Sintió deseos de interrogarlo respecto a eso, pero decidió no hacerlo en ese momento. En el fondo, tenía miedo de la respuesta que el mayordomo podía llegar a darle.

El hombre en cuestión tomó una toalla gris, sujetándola por ambos extremos para poder pasársela a Alois por los hombros, y se acercó a él; mas en cuanto hubo comenzado a secarlo, el niño le pegó un manotazo, salió de la bañera y emprendió una carrera desde el cuarto de baño hasta la habitación, dejando un rastro húmedo tras él.

— ¡Atrápame, Claude! —Gritaba mientras corría desnudo, riendo tan fuerte que probablemente todos en la mansión podían escucharlo—. ¡Vamos, atrápame!

Claude apareció al instante en la recamara, luciendo una mirada severa; Alois no le pasó más importancia de la requerida y continuó correteando y riendo a todo pulmón. Luego, desnudo y tiritando de frío, se acercó al mayordomo y le propició un fuerte abrazo con toda la intención de secarse en él y arruinarle el traje, intentando sentir algún tipo de satisfacción al pensar que quizá, con esa travesura, Claude se enfadaría. Después de unos segundos, se apartó y miró con aprobación la mancha que había dejado en las ropas del demonio.

—_Olé_ —canturreó, haciendo un extraño movimiento con las manos—. Ha quedado mucho mejor así, ya no se ve tan oscuro.

Reprimiendo un estremecimiento, echó un vistazo disimulado a la cara de su sirviente, notando como los ojos de éste se habían entornado. Parpadeó un poco para contener las lágrimas, no podía ser que Claude no sintiera nada.

— ¡Atrápame! —ordenó y salió corriendo nuevamente, dando vueltas por toda la habitación, buscando aliviar el dolor que le provocaba la indiferencia del demonio.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba la manera en que lo miraba, como si fuera un objeto y no una persona. Odiaba cuando le hablaba, avasallándolo con palabras que le rompían el corazón y lo hacían creer una y otra vez en cosas que jamás sucederían. Lo odiaba por ser su luz en la oscuridad, una luz que en lugar de iluminarlo, lo arrastraba cada vez más a las tinieblas. Lo odiaba porque, a pesar de la frialdad con que lo trataba, Alois no podía imaginarse un día lejos de él. Odiaba la distancia que existía entre los dos, cuando en realidad estaban tan cerca, que casi podía sentir su calor traspasarle la piel. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, odiaba tener miles de razones para odiarlo y aún así amarlo con tanta intencidad. Claude no sólo era su luz, era su todo; sin él a su lado, Alois sabía que toda la suciedad que lo rodeaba, lo consumiría hasta no dejar nada. Después de todo, como había dicho Sebastian Michaelis, él no era más que un niño sucio, y Claude el mayordomo encargado de limpiarlo, aunque en el acto terminara ensuciándolo aún más.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

He aquí otro de mis fanfics. Mi idea principal al comenzar a escribir este oneshot, era crear escenas con contenidos íntimos y románticos entre los protagonistas, pero primero decidí experimentar un poco con sus personalidades y recién pasar al siguiente nivel. Me parece que debo adaptarme a ellos y entenderlos mejor antes de dar el próximo paso, para así no tropezarme en el intento. Así que acá está, una historia corta pero llena de sentimiento de mi parte. Espero sea de su agrado =)

_Gracias por leer, _

**Amelia W.**


End file.
